Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of RWBY. She is a Beacon Academy student and acts as the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Rose is a professional wrestler currently signed to Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Blizzard brand, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), and GAIA Women Athletes. Background * Series: RWBY * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5’2” * Weight: 105 lbs. * Companies: CEW, GPW, UWE, GAIA * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The Kingdom of Vale * Allies: Team RWBY, Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren), Qrow Branwen (uncle), Percy Jackson (boyfriend), Ryūko Matoi * Rivals: Cinder Fall, Millia Rage, Annabeth Chase, Katrina Winter * Twitter: @CrescentRose Professional Wrestling Career Cultural Evolution Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment GAIA Women Athletes Personality Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more “romantic” than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her being unable to pick up Weiss’ sarcasm in the “The Shining Beacon”, and struggling to act formally in “It’s Brawl in the Family”. Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons “is like meeting new people, but better”. This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In the second chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Ruby has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar, and by the Vytal Festival, she has overcome them entirely. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in “Players and Pieces” and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in “Painting the Town...”. After her discussion with Ozpin in “The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2”, Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the “Battle of Beacon” when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan. Ruby can be ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones, as shown when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows’ stinger after he manages to injure her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Crescent Rose (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by: ** Diving Splash, sometimes while springboarding ** Diving Headbutt, sometimes while springboarding ** Frog Splash ** Rosebud Crash (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) ** Springboard Leg Drop to the back of the opponent’s head ** Springboard Spike Hurricanrana ** Strawberry Sunrise (Diving Front Flip Piledriver) * Summer Rose / Rose’s Thorn ''(Octopus Hold) – sometimes used as a signature move Signature moves * Corkscrew Falling Stunner, as a reversal to a Suplex * Corkscrew Shooting Star Press – adopted from Percy Jackson * Diving Crossbody * Exploder Suplex, sometimes into the turnbuckles * Frankensteiner * German Suplex * Leg-trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes from the top rope * Monkey Flip * Multiple kick variations ** 540° ** 720° Crescent to a grounded opponent ** Baseball Slide, sometimes transitioned into a Headscissors Takedown ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Leg Lariat ** Running Big Boot to a cornered opponent, sometimes to an opponent standing on the apron ** ''Silver Lining (Super to an opponent standing on the second rope with their head trapped against the turnbuckle) ** Super * Red Like Roses (Standing Moonsault Side Slam, sometimes transitioned from a wrist-lock) * Rosa Special (Cartwheel Over-the-top-rope Suicide Corkscrew Moonsault) * Ruby-Can-Rana (Diving Hurricanrana, sometimes off the ring apron) * Shining Wizard * Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver * Slingshot Plancha * Somersault Seated Senton to the outside of the ring, sometimes transitioned into a Hurricanrana * Suicide Dive * Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a Bulldog * Wrist-lock transitioned into a Springboard Tornado DDT Nicknames * “Red” (by Roman Torchwick) * “Crater Face” (by Jaune Arc) * “Little Red” * “Ms. Money in the Bank” Managers Entrance themes * “Red Like Roses – Part II” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams * “This Will Be the Day” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams (as part of Team RWBY) Championship and Accomplishments Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW Women’s Championship (1 time) * Money in the Bank (2015) – CEW Women’s Championship contract Fiction Wrestling Awards * Couple of the Year (2015) – WaterRose (with Percy Jackson) * Female Rookie of the Year (2015) * Stable of The Year (2017) – Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers